


御免

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, they weren’t teens and reckless, they were adults but for tonight they could pretend. A mistake that kept repeating. Kazuya was the soldier, fighting a war but finally gave in and Jin was the opponent he was fighting. The stubborn one that didn’t give up and Kame gave in letting the enemy sneak closer invading his personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	御免

**Author's Note:**

> Akame: sligtly 
> 
> forgiveness, over protective KAT-TUN, Bakanishi and family, slice of life, angst, fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday Akanishi Jin, Tanjoubi omedetou.

Kamenashi Kazuya look at his phone. Which holds no massages or incoming calls, nor was he going to make a call. He was arguing in his head if he was going to send those simple words or not. He looked ahead of him seeing the building in front of him. He was simply assigned to an early photo-shoot. He sighed as he typed those simple letters before he heads inside the building.

\-----

“He’s sleeping, He’s actually sleeping!” Junno almost yell, and a hand pressed against his mouth making a statement that he should shut up.

“Hush!” Koki whispered in his ear. Nakamaru made his way silently inside their dressing room fallowed by the boxer as they both silent slipped pass the dormant turtle.

“Sorry…” Junno grumble as Koki pats his shoulder.

“Agree with you though. We are happy he’s sleeping, but knowing our dear turtle he’s gonna run along soon to the next project.”

“Hush, let our dear turtle get the only minute of sleep he needs…” Maru scolds as they nodded with a pout. They closed the door behind them roaming inside the room in silent letting the turtle sleep.

The rest of the members moved around the room silently, not trying to make to much noise. But a student buzz from a phone made four people in the room freeze up. Their heads turn slowly to the sleeping figure, waiting for the lightning to strike. But those eyes blinks open in daze. A hand dug down in a pocket lazily trying to reach the phone that had made that buzz.

Koki sighs as Nakamaru pats him on the back as he cursed the phone silently. They watch Kame, noticing those tired eyes. Trying to make out what was well written on his phone and Kazuya's eyes was slightly unfocused.

Kazuya smiled as he sent a reply and lay the phone on the stomach. He closed his eyes again feeling the exhaustion suck his energy out of him. He knew he needed sleep and food, nourishment to be able to survive the rest of this day.

He feel fingers starting to comb through his hair. The edge of the couch dip as Kazuya open his eyes lazily. Meeting Yuichi’s concern eyes, he always seems to know what’s bothering the younger now days.

“You okay?” Nakamaru asked concerned, like a father worrying over their turtle.

Kazuya give him a lazily smile, assuring him that’s he’s fine.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing much really, just lost in thoughts I guess…”

“Do you even know what day it is today?” Junno asked as Maru cringed as he wanted to throw a ‘baka’ at the acrobat.

Kame closed his eyes once again. Feeling how the energy leaves him boneless as he tried to hide his feelings inside him, trying to contain them locking them deep inside his core.

“Yes…” His voice cracks and Maru sighed.

“Well such day I think you’ll never forget, even if you became senile…”

Kazuya chuckles bitterly, not that he wanted to forget such day, but he wanted to concentrate on something else then the emotions overwhelming him draining him in an abyss of old memories.

“He wants us to meet up…”

Koki blinked as his form looms over Kame’s from.

“Well he deserves a party, well maybe not a party but a happy birthday at least…”

“We do something quiet, so the media won’t swarm over us…” Yuichi reassures him.

Kazuya nods in agreement. He smiled. He loves his band mates without a doubt.

“We’ll come up with something…” Ueda say that had been quiet the whole time, hopping to put the younger to rest.

“When do you need to leave?” Yuichi’s voice breaks through the comforting atmosphere. He cares through those strands and he saw those tired eyes close once again.

“In thirty minutes…”

Kazuya had filming for Yokai and he had to be at the set for two hours, but he never knew how the Tokyo traffic was on this Wednesday.

“Then sleep that’s an order.” Yuichi scold the youngest. Kazuya chuckled playfully as he mumbles a ‘hai’ through his lips as he feels the comfort leave him. Nakamaru stands up to leave their turtle in peace for the thirty minutes he’s gonna get some rest.

Kazuya listens to their soft conversation tone out as he slips into dream land the last remaining minutes.

\-----

They managed to reserve a Japanese restaurant, and an own sitting away from curious eyes.

Nakamaru and Koki showed up first, as the waiter lead them to their table. They take their seats and get asked if they wanted to order something. They order in drinks and said politely they would wait with the food until the others showed up no matter how long they need to wait.

“I bet Kame-chan or Jin is gonna show up last in the line…” Koki told his friend as he sips on the water he had ordered.

“I bet its Kame, you know him and work…”

The clock was half nine. They didn’t know when Kame would be off, he had send them a massage he would try to wrap it up in an hour, but knowing him. Junnosuke got lead inside by a body guard and he flashed his two band mates a smile as he bowed a thanks to the body guard. He joins who just raised an eye brow at him asking for answers.

“Fan-girls.”

Koki chuckled. Well he could have guessed.

“Of course you managed to get their attention…” Yuichi chuckled.

Junno rolls his eyes as he attacks the snacks that stood on the table in a bowel. The three of them began a silent conversation in peace.

Ueda was of course next to show up with a smile on his face. He waves at his dorky band mates as he takes a seat beside Junno.

“Jin or Kame?” Koki whispered to Yuichi with a tease.

“Huh?” Ueda blinks totally clueless about all this.

“They’re betting who’s gonna walk through that door last…” Junno told the boxer with a smile.

“Kame…” Ueda buts in as four eyes looked at him.

“See Ueda agrees with me.” Yuichi refers as Koki pouts.

Well now was all four in the battle, as they talked laughed about silly things having a normal conversation. Nothing work related which suited them fine, as they ordered in more snacks. They started out with the beer in a slow peace, they didn’t want to get drunk just yet and still their stomach’s was rather empty from nourishment.

\------

Jin stepped out from his black vehicle as he look at the address of the restaurant where they were going to meet for safe reasons. He had gotten the coordinates right.

He was a bit nervous meeting the members of KAT-TUN, that had climbed the top without him. Pull yourself together Jin, you have known them half your life already, all tough even if their break up ended in tragedy, tears and in the end some sort of a understanding. The script lay in front of him, he hopped he would meet his old longtime friends. With determinate steps he walked inside the restaurant.

He met cheerful voices as four heads turns when he walks inside. He gives them a warm smile and a silent polite ‘konbanwa’ slips from his lips and four warm smiles returns to him.

“Happy birthday, Bakanishi Jin…”

Jin chuckled.

“So I’m still your baka….”

“Of course…” Ueda tell him and Koki stands up giving Jin a manly hug and a slap on his back.

“It’s good to see you man, relax we’re not gonna bite your head off…”

Jin could hear the chuckle in Koki’s voice and he snickered.

“Maybe a little…” Ueda throws in as Jin rolled his eyes. Well he deserves it anyway.

“I am ready for my punishment.”

Yuichi laughed softly.

“Don’t worry Bakanishi we won’t scold you.”

“It’s your birthday…” Koki told him as he lead the baka to the table pushing him down on his seat.

Jin gives in and Ueda put a glass of beer in front of him.

“Drink up birthday boy, don’t look so gloomy, married life can’t suck that much.” Koki pats him gently on the shoulder.

Jin chuckled bitterly, no it doesn’t but one present was missing.

“He would try to wrap the filming up as fast as he could, but knowing Kame, which we all sadly do.” Yuichi tells him.

Jin nods with a reassuring smile, waiting hopping that Kazuya would show up with a bright smile. He didn’t care if it was a tired smile, the turtle’s presence would make his day. He hopped that the turtle was still his, he longed for to hug the slim figure and most of all look after him, but those days was long gone.

“Jin…” Koki nudged him as Koki nods towards the door and he sees a very familiar silhouette enter the room flawless, the sun glasses covering those gentle brown eyes wasn’t needed, but knowing what he was hiding.

He watches as Nakamaru stand up and walk over to the younger and whisper something in that ear. Jin felt his heart clench has he remained himself that Kame was off property any longer, Kame was KAT-TUN’s concern. He saw Kazuya nod at what Yuichi was saying and those long fingers that cares some of Kame’s mop of hair away from the eyes as Yuichi takes away the sunglasses.

He watches as Kazuya was trying to reassure Yuichi that he was up for it. Jin couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but it look liked it and Kame’s obvious tired eyes couldn’t go unnoticed. Even if the room was slightly shadowy and soft light shone up the room.

“Yuichi, let him. Kame-chan wouldn’t be missing this for the world…”

Kazuya gives Yuichi a squeeze on the shoulder, reassuring him sweetly that he’s fine. No idol mask hidden away his true self, this was one hundred their turtle. Nakamaru nods silent and smiles as he leads Kazuya towards the table, staying close in case Kame would collapse.

“You’re not driving home today…” Yuichi scold silently in a warning.

“Happy birthday!” Kazuya gives Jin a tired smile. Leaning down to press a kiss against a warm cheek. Finally Jin can wrap his arms around the slim form but feeling a healthy body against his own firm body made him chuckle.

“Thank you!” He say sweetly as he squeezed the body once again before letting it go. The waiter came over asking for their orders once again.

Yuichi could finally order sukiyaki, to be able to fry their own food.

“You should really head home to sleep instead…” Jin whispers in Kazuya's ear.

“It’s your birthday, like Koki said I wouldn’t miss it for the world…” He give Jin a tired half a smile as mischievous could be read in those eyes.

“I have a morning free day and filming won’t start after lunch, don’t worry I’ll sleep.”

“If you wouldn’t, Yuuchi would slip a sleeping pill in your drink…”

Kazuya chuckled as the food start to float out on plates and a gas flame was lit in the middle of the table.

The six members looked amazed every time. Jin felt grateful he had managed to flee from home in a couple of hours. Coming here seeing his old band mates alive and kicking, doing well was worth it. They had chosen their way and Jin had choose his.

“Jin, return from wherever you where. It’s your birthday, you should have the first bit. Think like it’s a cake, tough even if it isn’t…” Ueda points at the meat.

Kazuya chuckled as Jin tucked in, well let get this party started. Even if it wasn’t so much of a party. But they didn’t want to involve the media, for this little night they wanted it be implanted in their memories forever.

Another happy memory to preserve as a treasure and that was the best present Jin could get.

He laughed at something Junno said it felt like the old times and that made him satisfied. Happy and he could lay his fear at rest and relax, being his old self.

\-----

“Well I told you Kame, no driving home.” The concerned and the worry was obvious in Yuichi’s voice as they came out from the restaurant. Full and all warm and tingly with a boost of energy running through their veins.

Kazuya pout, he was beyond tired and he lets Yuichi lower him into the passenger seat. He see Jin still standing there looking lost.

“If you’re that worry just knock yourself out.” Yuichi gives him a warm smile. Jin slide inside the passenger seat at the back and he met Kame’s eyes in the back mirror. He could see the tire smile on that face as those tired eyes closed. The car engine starts and moves softly out on the road.

Kame’s eyes started to drop when he felt arms guiding him, Yuichi’s familiar warmth and he noticed a pouting Jin. Kazuya felt like he was a forbidden fruit to touch and hug, they weren’t reckless teens anymore. Those days was over but he wanted to be there just for today, just once.

Kazuya let Yuichi open the door as he lead a tired turtle inside.

“Bathroom then bed…”

Kazuya felt warmth inside. He felt cared for and he escaped into the bathroom before this turns even more cheesy then it were.

Doing the necessarily things. He began to strip of his clothes, leaving them along the floor as he fell down on a bed. Making a cocoon out of the heavy dune, the presence of the dogs warmth made him sigh satisfied. He felt familiar fingers card through his hair and he feels how he relax even more under those skills hands, of his friend the oldest in the band.

“If filming wraps up this late one more day, I’m gonna beg you to sleep at my place.” Nakamaru ordered and Kazuya chuckled, feeling grateful for the offer which he noted in printed in his brain before he gives another content smile.

“Thank you.” Kame say heartily.

“Don’t need to thank me, sleep and I think a certain Bakanishi wants to steal your attention another few minutes. I’ll head home now leaving you two reckless children.”

Yuichi pressed a kiss on Kazuya's temple before he leaves Kame’s apartment with a goodnight to Jin, letting him take care of the turtle for this night. Leaving him in Jin’s arms.

Kazuya feels the bed dip once again as a body seeks out his warmth. He let the body sneak closer, and closer until he felt an arm wrap around his middle and a body spooned him from behind, he felt the familiar heat spread inside his very core.

No, they weren’t teens and reckless, they were adults but for tonight they could pretend. A mistake that kept repeating. Kazuya was the soldier, fighting a war but finally gave in and Jin was the opponent he was fighting. The stubborn one that didn’t give up and Kame gave in letting the enemy sneak closer invading his personal space.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You’re forgiven Jin, we miss you do never forget that.” Kazuya's sleepy voice penetrates the room.

“Happy birthday…”

With those words he knew Kazuya had lost the fight. Jin snuggled even closer careful, feeling like they were young and free and they didn’t need to worry about the world outside. They were fools reckless and stupid and for today they could pretend, like in the old days, the old days that were over. Flowed by like the wind carrying their youthful reckless days.

A story that would end, a finished written chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've could have taken another rout with this, but I am quite stasifed with this as it turned out.


End file.
